


That's My Cousin

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Traits, Animals, BAMF Dogs, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Family, Cousins, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dog Jokes, Dogs, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Meetings, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Meet the Family, Protectiveness, Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ted Tonks meets the family.Oneshot/drabble





	That's My Cousin

Ted was finally gonna meet his girlfriend's family. Andromeda had already warned him that they were prejudiced pieces of shit, most of them, so he braced himself for the worst. Honestly though, what really did happen...he couldn't have done anything else to prepare for it. 

For one thing, there was a dog. Huge, shaggy, black. And it was scary-looking, especially because it was growling at him, low in its throat.

"Uh, Andy?" 

"Hm?" she glanced up. 

"Why is that dog growling at me like that?" Ted wanted to know if he was in danger or not, that's all! 

"Er." Andromeda didn't know how to exactly say this... "It's my cousin." 

Ted paused. For a moment he didn't say anything either. Then: 

"...you're right, your family is quite odd. 

"For god's--he's an animagus, Ted."

"Oh." Ted blushed and rubbed the back of his neck a little. 

 _Cute,_ Andromeda thought with a small smile. No matter what happened with her family, she would have him. She wasn't gonna give him up. 


End file.
